


into something rich and strange

by greywardenblue



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Bisexual Edward Kenway, F/M, Genderfluid James Kidd | Mary Read, Genderqueer James Kidd | Mary Read, Other, Rated T for sexual language, Trans James Kidd | Mary Read, and Edward is confused/surprised but ultimately supportive, look: Mary is very queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: Edward makes a move. It doesn't go quite as he expected, but he can't argue with the results.Or, Edward finds out some things about James Kidd and remains smitten with the pirate anyway.
Relationships: Edward Kenway/James Kidd | Mary Read
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	into something rich and strange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Below Decks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638139) by [Riona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riona/pseuds/Riona). 



“So, Kidd,” Edward said, only pretending to look at the map on the table. “You’re a pretty lad. Surely you’ve had lonely sailors making moves before.”

Kidd looked up from the cutlass he was examining on the other side of the cabin. “Sometimes. But they get discouraged easily enough, with the right weapon.”

That was the opposite of encouraging. “Not up for some mutual comfort, I take it?” Edward tried again.

Kidd snorted. “Trysts with drunken, unwashed sailors aren’t my idea of fun, no.”

Edward turned around and leant back against the desk. He would make one last attempt. “What about sober unwashed sailors?” Because he was sober this time, honest.

Kidd was silent for a moment. He put the cutlass back down, then turned towards Edward and crossed his arms. “... Are you propositioning me, Kenway?” He didn’t look upset, so that was something. No, he seemed more amused, like he was almost holding back a smile. He could work with ‘amused’.

“Well, I did say you were a handsome lad,” Edward said as he stepped closer, closing the distance between them until they were almost touching. Kidd didn’t move. “And I’ve gotten the impression that maybe you fancied me too…”

“Hah.” Kidd glanced away to avoid his gaze, but he was still not making any moves to put distance between them. “Are you solely interested in men, then?”

“What?” That was not a question he was expecting. “No, I like the lasses equally. But how is that relevant?”

Kidd nodded. “Alright then. In that case, this might just work.” And then Kidd was lurching forward and kissing him with so much intensity that Edward nearly fell backward. 

Kidd pushed him back towards the desk where he started, although he doubted the other was interested in the map. Edward felt almost giddy, although he never would have admitted it. He’d imagined this many times in secret, having Kidd pressed against him eagerly, his hands traveling down the other’s body, helping him out of his breeches….

…

“... Kidd.”

“Yes, Kenway?”

“Where is your…”

“My pistol?” Edward could have sworn Kidd was holding back a laugh. “I left it on the desk over there, but if it makes things more interesting for you…”

Edward had no words. He stood with his hand still in Kidd’s breeches, wondering if this was a joke or a trick. But why would Kidd play a joke on him like that?

The other man pulled back, the smile disappearing from his face. “... Are you disappointed?”

“Not quite,” Edward said quickly. “I think ‘shocked’ is the word. And frankly, it’s been a while with another man, so I was looking forward to…”

Kidd laughed. “I can keep my hair up and let you bugger my ass, if that will make you feel better.”

Edward frowned. Somehow, having him make such crude jokes didn’t feel right. _Because he’s a lass? But you’re still thinking of him as_ him. “But, Kidd. How are you a woman?”

“I was born as one, or so my mother tells me.” Kidd sounded nonchalant, but Edward could still see the tension in his shoulders. Edward recognized that tension. He felt it every time he made a move on another man, and wasn’t quite sure yet if he was going to get punched or kicked in the mouth once the other had his fun. “I have little memory of the event myself. Are we going to talk about my childhood, or are we going to fuck? Because frankly, this is kind of putting me out of the mood.”

“But… I mean…” Suddenly, he felt like an utter idiot. What did it matter what parts Kidd had, anyway? He was surprised, but at the end of the day… “What am I supposed to call you?”

“Well, I’d say doing me in the ass makes us intimate enough for you to call me James.”

“Kidd!”

The other laughed. “Otherwise, you might call me Mary.”

“Mary…” Edward tasted the name on his tongue. James - Mary? - sucked in a quick breath, and he didn’t quite seem against the name, but he still shook his head.

“... But really, when I’m dressed like this, ‘James’ is more than fine. And ‘Kidd’ will do when neither of us is missing clothes. Maybe I’ll let you meet ‘Mary’ later.”

“James,” Edward said instead, with the same quiet reverence. It was the name he knew, and yet he so rarely said it, opting for the last name instead. And it didn’t feel strange to use it for the pirate in front of him at all.

James smiled, and his eyes shined with approval and desire. “ _Yes_. Like that.”

Edward nodded, and went back to kissing him.


End file.
